Gravity Falls Shorts: Arctic Ocean Edition
by Lilis the pokemon lover
Summary: The Pines family are out at sea, heading to the Arctic Ocean, where an adventure awaits them. But this does not stop the twins from filming videos and now, they are with their two beloved grunkles! Be thrilled, humored and spooked by this collection of shorts! Read the main story, Gravity Falls: Adventures at The Arctic Ocean, if you like this.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: Grunkle Ford's Turtleneck Sweater

A/N: Greetings! This Stanford Pines writing! Lilis has planned to post this right after posting the third chapter of the main story but unfortunately, Bill interfered. She is now in bed, still unconscious with Mabel taking care of her. Anyways, Enjoy! Flames are allowed!

-0-0-

Dipper stood in front of Mabel, facing the camera that she was holding.

"Hello, and welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, " Dipper greeted, waving.

"Today, my sister and I are going to investigate anomaly number two hundred: Grunkle Ford's Sweater," Dipper announces, flashing a cardboard sign with the case name briefly.

Mabel took out a photo of Ford from her scrapbook, flashing it in front of the camera for a moment.

"Oh sure, he looks perfectly fine, but if you observe carefully, you'll realise that Grunkle Ford always, _ **always**_ , wears a turtleneck sweater, even during the summer!" Dipper explained.

"Yeah, even when he sleeps at night!" Mabel added, shaking the camera in the process.

"Mabel! Stop shaking the camera!" Dipper ordered, grabbing the camera.

-0-0-

Mabel sat on a chair next to Dipper's bunk, holding a folder which was labelled ' _ **top secret**_ ''. She grinned.

"Well, alright. Mabel, show us the theories," Dipper instructed.

"Theory one: he's hiding something under his sweater!" Mabel stated, flashing a drawing of Ford with a giant question mark pointing to his sweater from the folder.

"Highly possible," Dipper mumbled.

"Theory two: he's used to wearing a turtleneck sweater after wearing one for thirty years straight while living in the portal!" Mabel continued, flashing another drawing of Ford coming out of the portal.

"Theory three, which is my personal favourite: he's perfectly fine! He just likes wearing turtleneck sweaters and Dipper's just bonkers!" Mabel said, giggling as she flashed a drawing of Ford smiling, with Dipper running after him with a camera, screws flying out of his head.

"Hey! That's definitely not a theory! Give me that!" Dipper hissed, snatching the drawing away before facing the camera towards him.

"Well, I personally think that theory one is highly possible. But we need evidence to prove this theory," Dipper stated.

"Well, as Grunkle Ford's twin brother, Stan should know the reason," Dipper added, smiling slyly.

-0-0-

Mabel held up a cardboard card which stated the name and career of the person being interviewed, which was Stan.

"Camera? Do you want to interview me again?" Stan asked, looking at the camera skeptically.

"Alright, here's the question. Why does Ford always wear a turtleneck sweater?" Dipper questioned.

"Well, if I told you here, Ford's going to here us and kill me," Stan answered, frowning.

"But don't get me wrong! I really want to answer that question just to see the look on Sixer's face, but not now," Stan added.

"So... when are you going to answer it?" Dipper asked.

"Not now! Try to get the answer from Pointdexter, first! Now get that camera out of here before my brother find out!" Stan ordered sternly.

" _ **Fine**_ ," Dipper said, sighing.

-0-0-

Ford was calculating something in his study before realising that his great-niece and nephew was present.

"Hello, children! What do you want?" Ford asked, waving.

"Oh my gosh! Is _ **that**_ a mosquito on your shoulder? Let me swat it away for you!" Dipper offered mockingly, about to pull Ford's sweater.

"Nonsense! My dear boy, I have installed a device that drives away any species of insects on this boat, so there is zero percent chance of a mosquitoes appearing on this boat," Ford pointed out, chuckling as he pushed Dipper's hand away.

"Right... I must be _**hallucinating**_ ," Dipper lied, with Mabel giggling.

"Or maybe not! Maybe... I saw something under your sweater!" Dipper concluded in a snarky tone.

Ford seemed to be taken aback, looking panicky. He blushed a little, gulping nervously as he looked away to avoid eye contact.

"T-there's nothing under my sweater!" Ford stuttered, getting up hastily.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to get some coffee," Ford added, quickly walking past Dipper and Mabel, massaging his temples as he left the room.

"Alright! We're on to something!" Dipper said, smiling.

-0-0-

"Hello, Mabel here!" Mabel, who was sitting next to Stan, greeted cheerily, waving.

"So, you may be wondering why I am filming this instead of Dipper. Well, we devised a plan earlier on, where Dipper distracts Grunkle Ford while Grunkle Stan finally answers the question!" Mabel explained excitedly.

"Well, pumpkin. Sadly, I can't answer the question directly for a certain reason. But, I _**can**_ tell you of something that mau be the key to getting the answer to your question," Stan answered, grinning.

"Really? Tell me, tell me!" Mabel requested.

"Okay, but first, grab you drawing and colouring materials," Stan instructed, snickering.

-0-0-

"Alright, I'm back. I've managed to distract Grunkle Ford for a while by talking about Quantum Physics, which was enough for Mabel to complete the drawing," Dipper said.

"Here's the drawing!" Mabel announced, flashing it.

On the slip of paper, there was a drawing of a star with a goofy smile on its face, putting two thumbs up, with the captions 'hey now, I'm and all star' written around it.

" _ **Seriously?"**_ Dipper asked, looking at the drawing skeptically.

"Now, Mabel is going to give this to Grunkle Ford and I will be filming behind the door," Dipper explained.

"Now, let's see his reaction," Dipper added.

-0-0-

Ford sat by the dining table, drinking something while writing something in Journal Four. Grunkle Stan was sitting on the other side of the table, pretending to read some outdated newspaper.

"Alright, Mabel will be coming out any minute now, " Dipper mumbled, filming behind the door leading to the storage.

As soon as Dipper has said that, Mabel came into the room, sneaking up to Ford, who was gulping down his coffee.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel greeted cheerily, surprising Ford, who gagged on his coffee, coughing.

"Mabel! Don't do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ford chided, wiping his mouth.

"Sorry about that! I just got a _**little**_ overexcited because I have something to give you!" Mabel stated, grinning, causing Stan to snicker softly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Really? But what for?" Ford asked, his frown turning into a smile.

"Oh, no reason! Wink, wink!" Mabel said, winking.

Mabel took out the slip of paper from her pocket, handing it to Ford. His smile instantly turned into a grimace at the sight of the drawing. He looked shocked and mortified, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"You're speechless, aren't you? You like it, right?" Mabel inquired, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of... of course, sweetheart, " Ford answered, forcing a smile on his face.

"I knew it!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Uh... this is getting us nowhere," Dipper muttered.

"Hey, Pointdexter! Mind if I play some music? The room is too quiet!" Stan requested, setting the newspaper down, grinning widely.

"Of course you may! Go ahead! " Ford said, still flustered.

Stan took out his phone, smiling slyly. After a while, an upbeat music began to play, causing Ford's eyes to widen, dropping the drawing. His jaws dropped, like he had not expected Stan to play that particular song.

 _'Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me!_

 _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!'_

Stan began to snicker at Ford's expression as the song blared on. Mabel looked at her two grunkles, puzzled.

"You _**like**_ this song, don't you?" Stan asked, sneering.

"Oh, here comes my _**favourite**_ part!" he announced, smiling as the chorus started.

"HEY NOW! YOU'RE AN ALL STAR! GET'CHER GAME ON! GO! PLAY!" Stan sang loudly.

Ford clenched his fists, still blushing. He began inching towards Stan, giving him a death glare. If looks could kill, Stan would have died instantly. Stan saw his twin brother approaching him, as mad as a raging bull.

"Uh oh," Stan muttered, gulping nervously.

" _ **Stanley Filbrick Pines!**_ You are _**going**_ to pay for this!" Ford roared, purple with rage.

" _ **W-what?**_ But I didn't plan all this!" Stan lied.

"It's _ **obvious**_ , Stan!" Ford hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I'm out of here!" Stan yelled, running out of the room.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ford hollered, dashing after his twin brother.

"Oh boy. This was unexpected," Dipper commented.

-0-0-

"Okay, so Mabel and I are up at the deck to chill out for a while after that happened," Dipper explained.

"Come back here, you knucklehead!" Ford roared from the lower deck, causing some of tye seagulls and albatrosses in the area to fly away.

"Well, while we came close to solving this mystery, it remains a mystery. But who knows what other secrets waiting for us at the Arctic Ocean," Dipper stated, taking a sip from his can of soda.

"This is for that stupid prank!" Ford hollered.

"Kids! _**HELP ME!"**_ Stan screamed.

"Should we?" Dipper asked.

"They'll work things out," Mabel reassured, shrugging.

-0-0-

After the chase and the filming of the video, Ford has locked himself in the bathroom. He pulled down his sweater to reveal the tattoo, which was identical to Mabel's drawing, and the scars on his back. He sighed as he let go, frowning. He just hoped that the kids would not try to find out about the things he was hiding under his sweater.

-0-0-

HI THERE! IT'S YOUR FRIEND, BILL CIPHER! THIS STORY WAS HILARIOUS! BOY, I COULD BLACKMAIL FORDSIE WITH A PICTURE OF HIS CURRENT EXPRESSION! HE WAS INSTANTLY PETRIFIED AFTER READING THIS! ANYWAY, SINCE THERE IS NOBODY IN MY WAY NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU SPOILERS TO THE MAIN STORY! THERE WILL BE A LOT OF STANGST AND...

Mabel: *sprays some paint into Bill's eye*

ARGH! NOT AGAIN! DARN! I'LL BE BACK! REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION! THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM! BUY GOLD! BYYYEEEEE! *disappears*

Mabel: Yeah! He's gone!

Dipper: Well, since Grunkle Ford is pretty much petrified, which means that he is to shocked to move due to this story, we'll be doing the author's note.

Mabel: Well, please review! Flames are allowed!

Dipper: Also, be sure to tell your friends about this story! See you guys soon, after we snap Grunkle Ford out of his trance.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Mabel's Guide to Dares

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Gravity Falls. The only things I own is this story plot and The Draconica Legacy.

A/N: This idea sort of popped out in my mind when I was eating jelly beans. Read and review! This will probably my last update for now. The symbol below means the static. Flames are allowed!

-0-0-

"Welcome to Mabel's Guide to Dares!" Mabel, who was sitting on her bed, greeted dramatically.

"Ah, dares! The things that we are forced to do by your friends and enemies," Mabel said, grinning.

"But why _ **do**_ we accept dares from our enemies? Well, if you accept it, it means that you are not afraid of the enemy," Mabel elaborated.

"But keep cool when you accept it! Otherwise, people will think t hat you are forcing yourself to do it! It's okay to not accept it since it's from your enemy," Mabel added, winking.

"But with friends, you can choose not to even have a dare when you play Truth or Dare or Don't!" Mabel stated.

"Today, I will be asking people to go on a dare and they'll have to do the same to me! But first, let's ask my team of experts on what kind of dares they have given people in Gravity Falls!" Mabel announced excitedly, facing the camera towards her laptop screen, where her two friends, Candy and Grenda, were, waving.

"Alright, guys, details," Mabel said.

"Well, we managed to get Pacifica to accept our dare to enter an abandoned house in the woods with us," Grenda started.

"You should have heard her scream," Candy said, giggling as she flashed a video on her phone.

The video showed Pacifica and Grenda walking around the house, Candy holding the phone. Just then, a small fruit bat flew past Pacifica, causing her to scream hysterically, running out of the place.

"Hah, looks like she forced herself, " Mabel said, snickering softly as she turned the camera towards herself.

"Now, it's time to start daring people and if they succeed, they must give me a dare," Mabel announced.

"Waddles, the container!" Mabel called out, snapping her fingers.

After a few seconds, Waddles marched up towards Mabel, carrying a plastic container on his back. Mabel picked it up, scratching her beloved pet behind his ear. She opened the container, revealing its contents, which were very typical-looking chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, sure! They _**seem**_ like ordinary cookies, and you might even say that I have planned the easiest dare yet," Mabel said, smiling slyly.

"But instead of placing the stated amount of sugar into the batter, I added caffeine and what looks like chocolate chips are actually raisins, not to mention that I added some ground-up potato chips and a pinch of hot peppers into it," Mabel continued, taking a bite out of one.

"They can substitute for Mabel Juice if I ever run out," Mabel stated, grinning widely.

-0-0-

Mabel ran up towards Dipper, who was busy reading another mystery novel in the living room. She practically flung herself next to her twin brother, nearly giving him a heart attack. Dipper dropped his book onto the ground, eyes widened.

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed.

"Sorry, Broseph! I got a little too excited with my project," Mabel apologised, causing Dipper to look at her sceptically.

"But now, it's time for a dare!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Dare?" Dipper asked, scowling.

" _ **What**_ , are you going to chicken out?" Mabel inquired, looking into her brother's eyes.

"No!" Dipper said out loud.

"Great! I dare you to eat these cookies!" Mabel said, showing the cookies inside her container.

" _ **Cookies?**_ They definitely contain something inedible, like glitter, right?" Dipper inquired, narrowing his eyes as he picked one up.

"Nope! I promise that everything in these are edible!" Mabel promised.

"No fingers crossed!" she quickly added, showing both of her hands to Dipper and the camera.

With a shrug, Dipper took a bite out of the cookie. Almost immediately, tears streamed down Dipper's face, his face turning red. He began to cough, running out of the room screaming. Mabel chuckled and shook her head.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Mabel squealed.

"Dipper could never handle spicy food since he was young," Mabel added.

"Even the mildest spiciness would cause him to scream," Mabel stated.

-0-0-

Stan stood on the upper deck, sipping soda while looking at the horizon as Mabel stood next to him. She tapped his shoulder, directing his attention towards her.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan! I have a dare for you!" Mabel said, winking.

"Kid, if it's something related to my brother, I'll pass," Stan said, frowning.

"Grunkle Stan, it's even better and way more easier then that!" Mabel said in a sing-song voice, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Alright, fine," Stan relented, sighing.

"I dare you to eat these cookies!" Mabel announced, smiling widely as she revealed them to her great-uncle.

"Say, this must be the easiest dare I ever had!" Stan exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in glee before picking one up, not _**even**_ bothering to think twice, Mabel chuckling softly.

Stan, without any hesitation, stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth. After what seemed like a nanosecond, Stan started coughing, his smile turning into a grimace.

"Kid! What _**is**_ in this stuff?" Stan managed to blurt out clutching his throat.

"It's like coffee and nightmares had a baby, but this is way more spicy!" Stan screamed.

Desperate, Stan began to gulp down some soda, hoping to cool down his burning tongue. Instead, the carbonated drink made his tongue burn even more, causing him to scream. Tears streamed down his cheeks like rivulets and his face turning extremely red. With very little options left, he dunk his head into the water, pulling it out after he had finally cooled down his tongue.

"That was a nightmare!" Stan screamed, clutching his chest as he gasped, water dripping from his hair down his face.

"Looks like you can't handle spiciness as well, not to mention the caffeine, so will the last candidate on this boat win?" Mabel asked.

"Kid, don't you _**dare**_ give my brother those!" Stan warned.

"Too bad, Grunkle Stan. It's on my list, and it's happening," Mabel said, grinning widely.

-0-0-

Ford was in the tiny living room, writing something in his journal. He immediately realised that Mabel was present and waved at the camera, smiling as he placed his pen on the table.

"Hello, Mabel. What brings you here?" Ford asked.

"Hey there, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel greeted, plopping down next to Ford with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"I have a dare for you, and you're the only candidate left," Mabel stated.

"Me?" Ford questioned, looking at his great-niece curiously.

"Yup, the rest lost," Mabel answered confidently.

"What _**kind**_ of dare?" Ford asked, looking at Mabel worriedly.

"Don't worry. It's got nothing to do with Mabel Juice," the teenage girl reassured, laughing.

"I dare you to eat one of these!" Mabel exclaimed, showing the cookies to Ford.

"Do you dare?" Mabel asked as she looked at Ford seriously.

"Uh... okay, I guess," Ford said hesitantly as he reached out to grab one.

"Grunkle Ford! Don't eat them!" Dipper yelled as he and Stan rushed into the room.

"Sixer, that thing tastes horrible! Don't do it!" Stan warned.

"Uh... what?" Ford asked.

"Those are a nightmare! Don't eat them unless you want to poison yourself!" Stan hollered.

"Grunkle Ford, do it for me. Please?" Mabel pleaded.

The look on Mabel's face did the trick. How could Ford go against his great-niece's request when she was looking at him like that? He picked one of the cookies up and bit it, ignoring Dipper and Stan's pleas for him not to. The two gaped when Ford swallowed without any hesitation, like he was eating any ordinary thing.

"So... how was it?" Mabel asked, shocked.

"It tasted like coffee, but with a spicy addition to it and it somehow tasted like potato chips and raisins," Ford answered before eating the rest of Mabel's creation.

"Wow! This guy, he's got a chance to be the ultimate champion!" Mabel screamed, pointing at Ford.

"So, now, if you _**really**_ want to defeat me, you have to give me a dare and if I can't fulfill your requirements, you win. Do you accept?" Mabel asked , smiling.

Ford had a sly grin on his face as he looked at his great-niece.

"Of course I do," Ford agreed.

Ford stood up and went out of the room; returning after a while, a can in his hand. He beckoned for Mabel to come closer before taking out three brown jelly beans from the can. Mabel scoffed, as she raised an eyebrow.

" _ **Jelly beans?**_ What do you want me to do with them?" Mabel inquired.

"Just eat them. If you manage to eat these without any troubles, I guess I lose," Ford elaborated.

" _ **Seriously**_ , Sixer? _**Jelly Beans?**_ That's _**way too**_ easy!" Stan commented, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Grunkle Ford. Anybody can accomplish that," Dipper added.

"Well, I dare! Brown jelly beans indicate that they're cola or chocolate flavored!" Mabel announced, smiling proudly taking the three jelly beans from Ford's hand amd popping them into her mouth.

As soon as she started chewing, Mabel began to cough, face turning red. She gagged, her face turning to a grimace.

"THESE TASTE HORRIBLE AND SPICY! GET THEM OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Mabel screamed before dashing out of the room, Dipper and Stan looking at her in utter shock.

"Woah! That was surprising," Dipper remarked.

"What flavour _**were**_ those things?" Stan asked.

"One of my favourites, cinnamon," Ford answered, chuckling before popping a jelly bean into his mouth.

-0-0-

"So, here I am, after that incident," Mabel said, smiling sheepishly at the camera as she hugged Waddles.

"So today, we learnt that not all dares can be accomplished by a single person. Everyone is unique in their ways. It looks like Ford liked my cookies, so I'm going to watch television with him while eating them! See you soon!" Mabel stated, waving.

-0-0-

A/N:Yep, this was hilarious to write about. I got the idea after I accidentally ate cinammon-flavoured jelly beans on _ **two**_ different occasions and they tasted horrible! Trust me. But if you like it, I guess you cold handle those kind of taste like Ford does.

Mabel: Also, see you in the next update and please review for both this and the main story. They are deeply appreciated and encourages Lilis to update even more frequently!


	3. Author's Note

Hey there, fellow readers and my few followers. So, I know that I have been inactive for months now, but you can blame it on school. I recently entered Secondary school, so it has been a heck of a semester with group projects, examinations and graded assignments. However, I can guarantee that I would update as soon as possible, so don't kill me. Besides, to make up for it, I'll be writing a few stories for other Fandoms(a crossover, specifically) so stay tuned. The next chapter would be replacing this note so stay tuned? Also, in my country, there is no such thing as Summer, sadly.

 _~Lilis_


End file.
